<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Shadow Lurks in the Corner by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315337">A Shadow Lurks in the Corner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst for my weeping soul, Aobajousai, Fluff, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Karasuno, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Soul Eater AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Soul Eater AU, centered around IwaOi and KageHina, a lot of ships show up, updates every Saturday or Friday also, a lot of angst for my poor weeping soul.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first chapter will be centered around KageHina, however, most chapters will be centered around IwaOi, I apologize in advance if this may not fit your standards! In this fic Hinata and Kageyama are both weapon and sister. </p><p>` - means inside the brain, usually only Kuroo uses this as a way to communicate with Kenma</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd Person POV</p><p>A bell rung, indicating Hinata's depending doom. Hinata now broke into a sprint, he had never run so fast in his life, be it his rapid heart rate and adrenaline, or just the fear of being late, he doesn't want him to hunt him down. Who is the man that Hinata fears right after his mother? Why, Iwaizumi Hajime.</p><p>One of the only death scythes in the academy. That and his meister, who is in a whole other league of scary. Just thinking about Iwaizumi's meister sends a shiver down Hinata's spine. Dammit! If Hinata hadn't boughten another bag of meat buns he wouldn't have been late! The fluffy orange blob finally reaches the last step, only for his blood to run cold, Hinata comes face to face with the one and only, Iwaizumi Hajime, and he looks pissed.</p><p>Hinata silently prayed, eyes glued tightly closed, he could feel himself being dragged by Iwaizumi, and just like that, he found himself sitting in Oikawa's office, Kageyama sitting in one of the three chairs.  Oikawa's office was spacey to say the least a small little bookcase to the left of them, and a big window to the right, however now wasn't the time to pay attention to small details like that.</p><p>"Chibi-chan why don't you have a seat right next to Tobio-chan, I would like to discuss something important with you both," Oikawa said with a grin plastered on his face.</p><p>Hinata sits down on a chair next to the blue-haired male. Kageyama, seemingly unimpressed simply said, "What would you like to discuss?"</p><p>"I know your academic standings aren't exactly the best," Oikawa starts, looking at Hinata and Kageyama, who in return broke eye contact. So after a lot of consideration, I have decided you both shall pair up to do an assignment for me,"</p><p>At this Hinata pales, "I have to work with h-him..?" Gesturing to Kageyama.</p><p>Kageyama simply glared at Hinata "Oi-"</p><p>"Oh, don't be like that Chibi-chan, think of the extra credit you both will receive!" Oikawa whined. "It's quite easy actually, all you have to do is show a new student around!"</p><p>With that, Oikawa slid Kageyama and Hinata a folder, with red bold words marked a name, "Kenma Kuzume".</p><p>"He should be arriving soon! Make him feel welcomed! To-chan and Chibi-chan!" Oikawa said, signaling for the pair to leave his office.</p>
<hr/><p>Hinata's POV</p><p> </p><p>After we left Oikawa's office we decided to take a look into the folder he had given us, inside was a picture of a young male, about 17, in terrible need of a new dye job, eye bags the size of golf balls and overall this `Kenma` just looked tired.</p><p>Upon flipping to the next page we saw what looked to be Kenma's stats. It readout:</p><p>`Kenma Kuzume</p><p>Gender: Male</p><p>Age: 17</p><p>Role: Meister</p><p>Weapon:B̵͍̹͈̰̦̱̖͎̪͈̞̅̃̓̌̉͜l̵̨̠̙̬͎̞͙͇̼̳̙̎a̷̡̢̜̟̙̜̖̞̘͖̥̫̪̓̓c̶̡͉̺̯̠͕̣͓̦͓̗̙͒́̋́̄̽̀k̴̥̭̹̑̇́͊ ̶̱̳͛B̶͉͉̬̭͇͚̤̤̈̉̽̈́̋͌̔̉̎̋̇̌̒͝l̵̛̜͇̜͔̝͕̍̒̊͜ͅͅǫ̶͉̠̙̘̤̰̝̺̭̮͍̎͝ö̸̢͚͚͉͎͉͍́̓̍̈́͑̍̍̓̾́̑̑̿͠d̷͓̻̰̤̹̖̰͈̩̯̄͌͋̆͊̀̈́̒͑̓̚͠</p><p> </p><p>Stats:</p><p>Power: 1/5</p><p>Stamina: 2/5</p><p>Technique: 5/5</p><p>Running: 5/5`</p><p>I tried squinting to look at who his weapon was, but it appeared to smudged out by some sort of ink. We're supposed to wait for this boy? I wonder how he got in if we have no clue who his weapon? I hope we get a lot of extra credit for doing Oikawa's bidding-</p><p>"Oi dumbass, I can't read what's inside the folder, you're too short."</p><p>"First of all Bakeyama Oikawa-Senpair gave me the folder so I'm going to read it first," I said as a-matter-of-factly</p><p>"Why you-!"</p>
<hr/><p>Kenma's POV</p><p> </p><p>I was walking up the miles of stairs when I heard Kuroo</p><p>"C'mon Kenma, I shouldn't be one of your only friends." Says Kuroo</p><p>"Kuro, I've told you this. One friend is enough for me, isn't going back to school enough for you?" I ask,</p><p>"Kenma..."  Says Kuroo sounding disappointed</p><p>"Anyways, we're going almost at the top of these stairs," I responded trying to change the subject</p><p>"Make sure to make frie-"</p><p>"DUMBASS HINATA!" A gruff voice shouts</p><p>"It's NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE TALL, YOU'RE A TREE!" Another voice shouted right after,</p><p>As I reached the top of the stairs I saw two people, the tall one had a firm grip on the short one's hair, while the short one was trying to pull the taller one's hands out of his messy hair.</p><p>"Ah.." Was all I managed to say, I was speechless.</p><p>In an instant, they both turned to face me, the taller one, letting go of the shorter one and scowling, while the shorter one ran up to me and started speaking incoherently.</p><p>"Hello! I'm Hinata Shouyo! You must be Kenma Kozume right? We're here to show you around, I don't see your weapon, do you want to wait for your weapon or-"</p><p>"There... Won't be any need to wait for my weapon, I have my weapon already..." I said kind of weirded out by this loud tangerine.</p><p>"Oh? You do?" Hinata asked, tilting his head to the side a little in question.</p><p>"Dumbass! Don't say it like that!" Said a tall boy, in all honesty I almost forgot about him standing right there.</p><p>Hinata turned around and scowled at the tall man then turned back to me and said "Don't worry about Bakeyama over there! Let me show you around!"</p>
<hr/><p>Two hours later...</p><p>I learned a lot about the two, Hinata is a weapon that can take on many forms while Kageyama is his meister, I have yet to reveal who my weapon is, however, I can tell they're growing suspicious of me.</p><p>We finally reached a cafe, "Death Backs Cafe" it was called, this is the only store that cells meat buns, Hinata said</p><p>`I sense a demon weapon, stay on alert.` Kuroo said to me</p><p>"Well! This is a cafe that Bakayama and I go to a lot! Let's go inside and it!" Hinata exclaimed,</p><p>when we entered the cafe, it was mostly empty except for two males, who I assumed where partners. Hinata saw them too because he yelled out "Bokuto-senpai! Akaashi-senpai! Over here!"</p><p>`That man's weapon is the demon weapon I sensed earlier, be careful Kenma.` Kuroo said,</p><p>The two made their way over to Hinata, Kageyama, and I.</p><p>"Bokuto-senpai and Akaashi-senpai this is Kenma! He is going to be in our classes tomorrow!" Hinata exclaimed,</p><p>"Ah... Please take care of me...." I said, rather tired.</p><p>the man, I assumed was Bokuto who had white and black hair looked me up and down and whispered something to his black-haired partner, who I believe to be Akaashi.</p><p>Akaashi simply nodded and Bokuto turned to look at me and said, "Hey! Since you're new! Why not fight Akaashi and I?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A fight brakes out and Kenma's weapon gets revealed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the late update! ╥﹏╥<br/>Also, the upload schedule has been updated!<br/>Every Tuesday and Thursday! Starting next week!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma's POV</p>
<p>Ah... When was the last time I fought...? Oh... It was at <em>that </em>time. I recall it so vividly as well...</p>
<hr/>
<p>Two years ago...</p>
<p><em>`Kenma! We have to go NOW!` </em>Kuroo says, clearly panicked while in soul link,</p>
<p>and just like that, I take off running.</p>
<p>I have never run so fast in my life. I run along a sidewalk it's so dark, I can barely see my inevitable doom coming. My vision is blurry, hot tears are stinging my face. Thouds shakes the ground, causing me to lose my balance. Kuroo comes out in the shape of a small shadow, trying to help me get up, I scramble to get onto my feet, well at least try to, by then the thuds come closer and closer until... They stopped. My blood runs cold, and judging by Kuroo's reaction, <strong><em>he's right behind me, isn't he?  </em></strong>I turn around silently praying, I come face to face with... That <em>monster</em>, a horrid beast, about 200 meters. A sick smile plastered on its face, the beast has decided to take the form of a huge cat, he's bending down to look at me, his white, glowing, eye is about the size of my body. On the shoulder of the beast, I make eye contact with <em>that man</em>.</p>
<p>"Kenma... What did we tell you about <em>running away</em>...? We'd always find you, silly, silly child." Said the man, his voice like sweet caramel, he had chestnut hair and honey-colored eyes. His name? <strong><em>Morisuke Yaku</em></strong>. I was trembling, Kuroo took a defensive stance in front of me, clearly trying to protect me.</p>
<p>"Let us go Yaku! Lev, don't let Yaku use you like this!" Kuroo yelled, his attempts to make them let us go in vain, all Lev did was tilt his head to the side, clearly confused, still, that sick smile plastered on his huge face.</p>
<p>"Lev, don't listen to them, sweetie. You are my familiar, we work together, yes?" Yaku asked and earned a nod, and continued "Now, why don't we bring these two back to base? Ushijima will be enraged if he finds out that these two escaped."</p>
<p>"We refuse to go with you illiterate scum's!" Kuroo yelled back, taking the form of a black scythe and falling into my hands.</p>
<p><em>`We need to at least keep them paralyzed enough for us to escape, you think you can do that?`</em> Kuroo asked me in soul link.</p>
<p>I only nod in response while getting up. Lev or the beast takes the form of a black katana, with jagged sides, Yaku gracefully falling to the ground, almost face to face with me, who was just 3 cm shorter than me.</p>
<p>"Let us begin, now shall we?" Yaku said, Lev in his dominant hand.</p>
<p>The rest of the fight was a blur, I only remember waking up inside a house, almost everything hurt, injuries scattered every part of my body.</p>
<p>I concluded one thing from this all, we had escaped, barely.</p>
<hr/>
<p><em>`Kitten? I think we should fight them, It's kinda cramped in here.` </em>Said kuroo, in soul link, Kuroo was currently inside my pocket.</p>
<p><em>`I don't..... Know how to... Talk to them...`</em> I said back.</p>
<p>
  <em>`It's pretty easy! Look I'll do it!`</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>`Kuroo, n-`</em>
</p>
<p>"We'll do it." Said Kuroo, out loud.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Panic.</p>
<p>"WoAAAAH WHO SAID THAT?" Screamed Bokuto,</p>
<p>Akaashi looked surprised but kept his composure.</p>
<p>Hinata jumped and ran behind Kageyama, while Kageyama was caught off guard.</p>
<p>Third Person POV</p>
<p>A black liquid spilled out of Kenma pocket, on to the floor, it kind of took the shape of a cat, it had a bedhead, some of its hair covering the figures left eye.</p>
<p>It looked like an actual cat until,</p>
<p>"Yo." The cat had said, casually.</p>
<p>10</p>
<p>9</p>
<p>8</p>
<p>7</p>
<p>6</p>
<p>5</p>
<p>4</p>
<p>3</p>
<p>2</p>
<p>1</p>
<p>"AKAAASHIII DID THAT CAT JUST TALK?" Bokuto SCREAMED.</p>
<p>"Bokuto-san, calm down, that was the black blood you sensed earlier. I believe it is Kenma-san's partner." Akaashi said.</p>
<p>"UWOOOAHHH! How long has Kenma been carrying the cat for??" Hinata asked, clearly excited.</p>
<p>Just like that, Kenma took out a DS and started playing a game, Kuroo noticed this and decided to cut it short.</p>
<p>"Alright, let's ask questions later, I wanna fight," Kuroo said, licking his paw. </p>
<p>"Let's do this Akaaashi!" Bokuto yelled, clearly having to self-awareness.</p>
<p>"Yes, but let's do this outside," Akaashi said, already walking outside, Bokuto hot on his tail.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kenma's POV<br/>As soon as we made it outside, Akaashi transformed into a chained scythe and fell into Bokuto's hands.</p>
<p>It looked like Hinata and Kageyama were waiting for Kuroo's transformation because they paid no attention to Bokuto and Akaashi, instead, they stared intently at Kuroo and me.</p>
<p>Finally, Kuroo transformed into a scythe, black, and sharp. </p>
<p>I heard a gasp from Hinata, and Kageyama looked excited, well judging from his body language, his face just held the same scowl from before.</p>
<p>"Hey! Hey! Hey! Let's do this!" Bokuto yelled, charging forward.</p>
<p>I immediately thought of a plan to counteract Bokuto, the only one I thought of before Bokuto was almost faced to face with me was to block, so I went with my gut.</p>
<p>Bokuto tried to roundhouse kick me, however, I blocked it with my scythe, and pushed the scythe forward, sending Bokuto a few feet back, I charged forward and slashed, but Bokuto ducked just in time and threw one of Akaashi's blades towards me, I jumped back and barely dodged it but my scythe got grappled instead and pulled towards Bokuto.</p>
<p>It may be game over for Bokuto.</p>
<p>"Bokuto no! Let go of the scythe before it's close enough to-" Akaashi tried to warn Bokuto but it was too late.</p>
<p>Kuroo had transformed into a needle, aiming right at Bokuto, if not for Bokuto's quick thinking he would have been injured heavily, or worse, <em>killed</em>.</p>
<p>Only a selected few know that Kuroo doesn't know when to stop, until its too late.</p>
<p>Bokuto had immediately dropped Akaashi, and ducked, however, Kuroo is an extremely adaptable person, and immediately changed course from Bokuto and circled right back to my hands.</p>
<p>Bokuto charged forward, picking up Akaashi and charged towards us, Kuroo shot out black blood needles to try to stop Bokuto but he was too quick and ended up dodged them all, until he was a few feet in front of me, however, this was a trap. Kuroo had done this on purpose, the needles changed course and turned around, charging at Bokuto, who was running towards me.</p>
<p>Just as Bokuto was about to punch me the needles where right at the back of Bokuto, who stopped in the motion, blade inches away from my face.</p>
<p>"Move and you get stabbed, these things leave nasty scars," Kuroo said.</p>
<p>Bokuto grumbled something and finally said "Alright, alright you win I give."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Third Person POV</p>
<p>The group ate at the cafe and got to know each other.</p>
<p>However, when it was dark, some felt like they were being watched. When looking at the moon, it was oddly white, instead of its normal yellow... However, upon closer inspection, you could see a huge shadowy figure, covering the moon, a huge evil smile plastered on its face.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>THEY COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT SCHOOL!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize for not uploading yesterday! In return, I will give you guys another chapter! So wait till later in the day!<br/>(Didn't have enough time to find someone to beta this.)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed reading this, the next chapter will be either next Friday or Saturday.<br/>Also, probably a fight scene. Yell at me on Tumblr! https://sugashiiii.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>